Untitled!
by Uchiha Mya
Summary: Itachi esta morto... E o coração do nosso querido vingador esta livre para o amor! Songfic com a musica Untitled do Simple Plan... Espero que gostem... Review por favorzinhooo n.n


**UNTITLED**

**Simple Plan**

_I open my eyes_

Eu abro meus olhos

_I try to see but I'm blinded_

Eu tento ver,mas fui cegado

_By the white light_

pela luz branca

_I can't remember how_

Não lembro como

_I can't remember why_

Não lembro o por quê

Desfiro um ultimo golpe impiedoso contra o homem que eu odiei durante anos...

_I'm lying here tonight_

Deitado aqui esta noite

_And I can't stand the pain_

Eu não consigo suportar a dor

_And I can't make it go away_

E não consigo fazê-la ir embora

_No I can't stand the pain_

Não, eu não consigo suportar a dor.

Estou caido, sem forças para me levantar... Sem forças para continuar a viver, caido em um chão manchado de sangue... O sangue que mancha o chão é o mesmo que corre em minhas veias e o mesmo que um dia correu nas veias do meu odiado irmão que agora não se encontrava mais nesse mundo...

Finalmente ele tinha recebido o que mereceu por matar o nosso clã e estragar a minha vida.

_How could this happen to me?_

Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?

_I made my mistakes_

Eu cometi os meus erros

_Got no where to run_

Não há lugar para ir

_The night goes on_

A noite se vai

_As I'm fading away_

Assim como eu estou desaparecendo

_I'm sick of this life_

Cansado desta vida

_I just wanna scream_

Eu só quero gritar

_How could this happen to me?_

Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?

Uma lagrima escorre pelo meu rosto, logo eu o inatingível Uchiha Sasuke – o homem que matou Orochimaru o senin lendário – chorando, sem forças e coragem para começar a viver.

Tento inutilmente estancar o sangue que sai da ferida mortal em meu peito, mas tudo é em vão.

Uma chuva fina que vai se aumentando, a cada minuto, torna o local da luta, ainda mais melancólico.

_Everybody's screaming_

Todos estão gritando

_I try to make a sound_

Tento fazer um som

_But no one hears me_

Mas ninguém me ouve

_I'm slipping off the edge_

Estou caindo em um precipício

_I'm hanging by a thread_

Estou por um fio

_I wanna start this over again_

Eu quero recomeçar de novo

_So I try to hold onto_

Então eu tento me apoiar em

_A time when nothing mattered_

Um tempo em que nada importava

_And I can't explain what happened_

Eu não consigo explicar o que aconteceu

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

E não consigo apagar as coisas que eu fiz

_No I can't_

Não, eu não consigo

Escuto passos a minha volta e pessoas griitando por mim.

Sinto uma mão quente, emanando um calor que me faz sentir bem...

- Sakura não adianta! – Disse uma homem de modo triste, eu conheço essa voz é do Hakashi-sensei.

_How could this happen to me?_

Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?

_I made my mistakes_

Eu cometi meus erros

Ele foi como um pai para mim, foi ele que me apoiou e me ajudou, era muito comico as caras que ele fazia de reprovação, quando eu e Naruto brigavamos...

_Got no where to run_

Não há lugar para ir

_The night goes on_

A noite se vai

Narutol, o loiro escandaloso que sempre sorria independente da situação que se encontrava... Ele foi mais do que o meu melhor amigo, ele era como um irmão, mesmo com as nossas brigas sem sentido e ridiculas e sabia que sempre poderia confiar no futuro Hokage.

_As I'm fading away_

Assim como eu estou desaparecendo

_I'm sick of this life_

Cansado desta vida

- Mas Kakashi-sensei eu posso salva-lo! – Disse minha doce companheira de equipe... eu me sentia como se eu ainda estivesse na antiga equipe 7 a qual o meu coração ainda fazia parte...

_I just wanna scream_

Eu só quero gritar

_How could this happen to me?_

Como isto pode acontecer comigo?

Sakura continuava com a sua voz doce de sempre... Eu podia escutar perfeitamente a sua voz doce e determinada me pssando força, para poder continuar a viver.

- Sa... kura... – Disse em um fio de voz e abrindo um pouco os meus olhos negros.

- Hai! – Disse a jovem de cabelos rosados, me abraçando como se a vida dela dependesse disso.

- Não se preocupe! – Eu disse passando a minha mão em seu rosto, linpando as lagrimas que cruzavam suas bochechas coradas.

- Mas Sasuke-kun eu vou te curar! – Disse a jovem determinada, eu ainda me surpreendo em como ela muda de humor tão rapido.

- Sasuke deixa de ser teimoso uma vez e faz o que ela esta pedindo! – Disse o ninja numero um da vila da folha com,o seu tipico sorriso gigantesco que sempre nos passou confiança.

- Ele esta certo pela primeira vez Sasuke... – Disse Kakashi sério... Esse comentario conseguiu arrancar um sorriso da minha face... a muito tempo que eu não sorria.

Senti que aos poucos o meu ferimento estava sendo fechado e que o sangue não escorria mais por minhas vestes.

_I've made my mistakes_

Eu cometi meus erros

- Me perdoem... – Disse olhando para o chão, eu me sentia envergonhado pelo mal que tinha causado a todos

_Got no where to run_

Não há para onde fugir

- Nos já te perdoamos a muito tempo atras! – Gritou Naruto para que toda a floresta a nossa volta escutasse.

_The night goes on_

A noite continua

- Sakura... – Disse fazendo com que ela olhasse para mim. – eu só quero que você saiba... que eu sempre – eu respirei fundo e contnuei – te amei.

_As I'm fading away_

Assim como eu estou desaparecendo

- Eu tambem te amo muito e sempre te amarei! – Disse a minha amada sorrindo

Ao escutar essas palavras que fizeram o meu coração bater mais rapido e forte, ele capiturei os labios rosados e finos da jovem... O sabor era tão bom, como eu sempre imaginei, eu a beijava com tanto amor...

_I'm sick of this life_

Estou cansado desta vida

Encerramos o beijo por falta de ar e ela sorria para mim como sempre... Vi o seu sorriso e acabei perdendo a conciencia mais ainda sentia o meu corpo se mavimentando, mas pra onde eles estavam me levando...

_I just wanna scream_

Eu só quero gritar

Se eu podesse gritaria de felicidade, finalmente eu estaria voltando para casa ,com os meus amigos e ficaria eternamente ao lado da minha amada.

_How could this happen to me?_

Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?

Como a minha vida chegou a esse ponto ?

Mas agora não importa pois mesmo com todos esses sentimentos ruins eu vou finalmente ser feliz ao lado das unicas pessoas que acreditaram em mim e eu seria feliz no unico lugar que eu poderia chamar de lar...

**Fim!**

**Espero que vocês gostem da fic!**

**Eu fiz de coração!**

**Se odiarem mandem review!**

**Se gostarem mandem review!**

**Se quizerem me bater mandem review!**

**- Mayara para de implorar! - Disse Gaara revoltado**

**Não paro não**

**- Aff... você é tão criança! - **

**Deixa de ser chato e da tchau para os meus futuros leitores .**

**- Tchau... - Disse o Gaah desanimado**

**Mais animo meu amor 8D**

**- Você me da medo! -**

**Ahh você é tão mau... buááááá Y.Y**

**- Enquanto eu fico aqui com a emocional vocês podem mandar uma review... - Disse Gaara indo me consolar**

**Ebaaa! Review! D**


End file.
